


I Feel Shadows, Everywhere

by mizface



Series: Linnet Bird [14]
Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Harper's Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison was online, scanning through articles about the Island and its tragedies, when she saw JD Dunn’s name.  She hadn’t thought of him in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Shadows, Everywhere

Madison was online, scanning through articles about the Island and its tragedies, when she saw JD Dunn’s name. She stopped scrolling and sat back in her chair. She hadn’t thought of him in years.

She remembered how at first she’d thought maybe JD had been her secret friend. He’d certainly been as much of an outcast as Madison, with definite leanings toward what her mother had called “creepy topics”. But it had quickly become clear that he wasn’t the one sending her notes. His idea of pranks had been fairly simple annoyances, no more harmful or lasting than a papercut.

Still, he’d treated her like a person, so she’d enjoyed spending time with him. It had made her sad, just a little, when he’d died. They’d made a good team, even if JD hadn’t had any real idea about just what part he was playing.

Thinking back, she wondered why John hadn’t asked JD to help. In a lot of ways, it would have made more sense than enlisting a child. But as Madison considered the idea, she realized that even though JD was older, in some ways _she_ had been the more mature one. He’d been troubled, easily influenced, quick to judge, to lash out. And he definitely didn’t have the patience needed. Plus, he was Henry’s brother, which was a double-edged sword. On the one hand, Henry had helped JD over the years, so the loyalty was there. On the other, JD resented Henry; that had been obvious even to the child she’d been.

What would he have thought if he’d known the truth about Henry’s parentage? What would he have done? And would Henry still have killed him? That particular murder, she recalled, hadn’t gone the way it was supposed to at all. According to John, JD was supposed to have lived longer; he’d been extremely useful as a decoy, especially since he played into the part so naturally.

But Henry had found him that night at the pier, and instead of using him, he’d killed him. John had been so angry when he found out; Madison was glad _she’d_ never done anything to upset him that way. But Henry had remained calm while his father berated him, then worked with him to make the necessary changes to the plan.

Henry hadn’t told John just why he’d felt the need to take care of JD when he did, but Madison knew. She’d seen Henry watch her when John wasn’t looking, eyes full of bitter hatred and jealousy. She’d been able to practically _feel_ the resentment flowing out of him in waves. But John had been oblivious to it, and Madison had known better than to say anything. At best, it she would have sounded like a sullen child. At worst, it would have undermined the bond she and John shared – something she hadn’t been willing to risk.

So yes, she knew that Henry had killed his brother at least in part because JD had befriended her. The look of satisfaction he had when recounting the events of the evening told her all she needed to know. In some ways, Henry had been as unstable as his brother. And thinking about it, that explained a lot.

Madison went back to reading, pleased with the knowledge that she’d been the better choice.


End file.
